Heroes Of Ooo
by yourpalweeby
Summary: Here's the newly revised chapter. Be warned: It may give you the feels.


(Marceline's viewpoint)

Chapter 4: Trusting a Murderer Is Hard When You Were the Victim.

"NICO...? ARE YOU sure about this...?"

He sighed. "I'm never sure about choices like these, but a vision of my own death will not become a reality. Nothing will change my mind about this decision, my love."

I couldn't help but cry. My husband, My true love, is willing to trust the one who killed me in cold blood. "Nico... How could you...? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!" I took a swing at him.

"Marceline... You have to stop. You have to think about what you're doing."

"I _AM_ THINKING ABOUT WHAT THE BYORK I'M DOING!!! You are a monster. Just like... just like Ash..."

"MOM!! DAD!! STOP THIS MADNESS!! You're making matters worse! If you two split up, so help me Crod, I will choose to live on my own. I will _not_ decide which parent I'll live with..."

Oh, Creese...

"I know Faye killed you before, but you don't need to take your anger out on Dad. It's only between you and Faye."

"The boy is correct, Marceline," Faye began. "It is unwise to let emotions color your actions. I know what I have done was in the wrong, but I beg of you, do not hurt the ones you love out of the hatred reserved for me.

"You must believe me, for if you choose not, the universe will surely cease to be. Please, wear the amulet." Faye then melted into the shadows and infused her essence into the amulet. _Believe me._

"I can NOT believe what I'm going to do right now... but if it means saving the universe, I'll need to."

"Marceline?"

"Please forgive me, Nico. I-I'm so sorry..."

He pulled me in to a deep embrace, my head resting on his chest. "I understand why you were upset, sweetheart. I would never stoop to Ash's level. I have a heart, which is something he lacks."

I cried harder and harder with each word he spoke. He lifted my head up by my chin softly, wiped away my tears, and kissed me so deeply, I felt like I was going to melt. Even while I returned that deep kiss, I couldn't keep my tears from trailing down my cheeks.

"Umm... Mom? Dad?"

We broke away from that tender and emotional moment. "Um... hehe... Sorry, Pen."

"Apology accepted. I'm glad that I'm going to stay living in a house with parents who will always be together."

"Heh... heheh..." I blushed furiously. "O-okay... where's the amulet?"

Pen handed me the silk pouch.

"Thanks," I said, pulling the crystalline, seven-pointed star out. It gave off a deep purple glow. After a brief moment of hesitation, I fastened the cord around my neck.

 _Okay,_ I thought. _I can do this_.

Faye spoke in my mind so clearly, it was as if she was standing next to me. _I'm glad you made this choice, Marceline. Thank you for trusting me._

I was quick to answer. _Trusting you? I'm_ _not ready to fully trust you yet, Faye. I'm only doing this to keep my family, friends, and the world safe. You and Pen have saved my marriage. I can thank you for that, but that thanks is just a tenth of a percent of my trust that I'm giving you. I'm not going to forget about that "little" incident where I lied on the grass, bleeding out, okay?_

Faye sighed. _I understand. I've learned to regret my wrongdoings._

 _Wait_ _. There's more to this whole universe-saving deal, isn't there?_

She was quiet for a moment, but eventually spoke up. _As Draakos the Creator was resurrected, something stirred in the depths of The Null._

 _"The Null?"_

 _Yes. The destructive force that killed my son and devoured two other Realities, the being that was in that vision, it laid dormant there for many an eon, that is, until the Creator's life was returned. I am still at fault for that incident. Not even my father, The Lich, trusts me anymore._

 _Can't_ _we go to Prismo and wish that monster out of existence?_

 _Marceline,_ She chided, _that is out of Prismo's control._

 _Obb_ _Globbit! Then we gotta do it the old-fashioned way, huh?_

 _Indeed, we do._

"Marcy? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, Nico. I'm fine. I just learned that wishing that Destruction had never existed is **_way_** outta Prismo's line of work."

"Oh."

"Mom? Do you trust her now?"

"Only .01% of my trust went to her, kiddo."

 _Your first place of interest is The Wizard King's Palace. You mustn't tarry._


End file.
